


Reasoning, Let's Go

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2019 [26]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conflict of Interests, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Love, No Dialogue, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. What they had together wasn’t sure to last, but that wasn’t important.





	Reasoning, Let's Go

Ymir never thought she would do this. She didn't know what she was thinking, but what came before and what could occur after this didn't matter. Ymir found herself placing her hands right on Christa's face, and kissing her on the lips, hard and possessive, and yet tender and sweet.

Christa never saw this coming, not even in her wildest dreams, but this moment, it felt right, just so right. She found herself yielding to Ymir's embrace, her arms wrapping around her waist. What they had together wasn't sure to last, but that wasn't important.

What was important was this moment; Christa belonged to Ymir, and Ymir belonged to Christa. Even if she began to lose who she was, in Ymir's arms and her kisses, Christa wanted this to be her forever.


End file.
